


I Miss You

by MasterOfDisaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/MasterOfDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes back from Oro and finds a letter from Naruto, written in the time he had been at Oro's. Songfiction! One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy, little thing about Sasuke and Naruto and mainly about Naruto's feelings. It's a songfic. The song is I Miss You by Pietro Lombardi and Sarah Engels. Two participants of a german sing show. Thy lyrics are all over the text.
> 
> Hope you like it and I welcome every review I can get :D
> 
> Masters <3

I walked into my house. It was totally messy and dusty. No wonder, after all the time I hadn't been here.

"Sasuke?"

I turned around. "Hn?"

Naruto smiled and laid his arms around my neck. "You are my lover, right?"

I rolled my eyes, laid my arms around his waist. "Baka." I lowered my head and kissed him softly. Then I let him go and walked down to the bedroom. While Naruto made something to eat, I packed my things away. I opened my wardrobe and furrowed my brows mentally. A white letter laid on the ground. Slowly I leaned down and grabbed it. On the outside was something written:  _Sasuke, my baby._

I hesitated, opened and fold it apart. The handwriting was not very readable. I sat down on my bed and concentrated on the letters.

_Sasuke, I know you won't ever read this, but I need a way to let my feelings out. Sasuke, I will do everything to bring you back, cause I miss you. I miss you so much. When I have you back, I will hug you and I will never let you go._

I smiled lightly.  _Naruto,_  I thought.  _That was something I had need. I was so alone, but I couldn't._  My gaze wandered to the kitchen and to Narutos back. ' _Cause I need your love, otherwise I wouldn't be here. And I'll never get enough._ I looked down again. The letter shined bright and my heart warmed itself.

_You know, when I saw you for the first time, I didn't like you. You were so arrogant and all, but now everything has changed._

"Baby."

_The first time we kissed, it stopped my breathing. It was surprise, shock and my heart thumped hard in my chest._

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

' _Cause when you are smiling… Every single time is too rare, baby. I am…_

"Sasuke! What are you reading there?"

I looked up. Naruto looked a bit panicked and I had to smile. I could see that his breath raged.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I have found. What is it?"

He shook his head. "The food is ready in five minutes."

I nodded. "Thanks." I looked down on my letter again.

… _feeling like I would be dying when you aren't with me. It's all or nothing, when it comes to you. I am thinking all the time: It's now or never. I have to save him NOW, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough._

I could feel Naruto sit down next to me and I looked up.

"You found it." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"And I'm… with you, Naruto." I laid one hand on his neck and pulled him to me, before I kissed him heavily.

"Can you really be together… with me?" His eyes were full of plead. I smiled and kissed him again, softly, nothing more than a caress of my lips.

"You broke my heart, from the moment we had talk about you going away." His voice was quietly, but I could hear his pain.

"And if you smile to me, baby, it always feels like fantasy. A fantasy I had never even thought of. And now, come closer to me." I pulled him to me, the letter still in one hand. I hugged him tight.

"Cause I miss you. I miss you so much." He grabbed my shirt and snuggled against me. My arms tightened around him.

"I will never let you go", I murmured. "I need…" I hesitated. Should I really say it? Oh, whatever. "I need your love, Naruto. And I'm sure I will never get enough of it."

He smiled bright. I shook my head. "Whatever." I looked at the letter again and read.

_You are special. Even if I start a new romance, I will never have this chance again. I will never find another you._

Naruto leaned against me and I laid one arm around his shoulders. "I always swear that my love is true." My voice was too quiet for him to hear, but I had to say it. It had burned on my soul.

_But when I kiss you, baby…_

I couldn't believe it. MY heart was trembling.

…  _everything is fine, because you are in my arms. And when I touch you, baby, my heart is exploding._

I had to laugh softly. Naruto looked at me confused. My eyes were shimmering. I loved him so much. Both our hearts were hearts of fire.

"You are like the ocean." I said it lovely and it was the same sentence I had said the first time we had kissed. It was flirting like disaster, but I hadn't mind a thing.

"I can feel emotion", he replied like that time again and I grinned.

"You broke my heart, when you smiled to other people. From the moment we had talked my heart was yours."

"And if you smile to me, it feels like fantasy. You show emotion, love. It is like a dream and I have to make sure I am fully awake."

I smiled, a smile full of love. "Come closer to me."

He laughed, wrapped his arms around me and we laid on the bed, snuggled against each other.

"Baby, I missed you so much, it teared me apart."

"I will never let you go, Naruto. I promise, and I have really need your love."  _I said it out loud! Please, don't say anything about it!_

"I love you so much, Sasuke." He kissed me on the cheek and looked me deep in the eyes. Before I could kiss him on the lips, I smelled a scent.

"What is that?"

"The food!" Naruto jumped to his feet and ran in the kitchen. I laughed softly and read the last lines of the letter.

_Because I miss you so much, I will never ever let you go, if I have you back. I need your love to feel safe. To know that you are alright and by my side. I will never get enough, because you gave me a bit of your love. I know how it is. When I start a new romance, if I ever can, I will never ever find another you. I will never have this chance. I always swear and I will in the future, that my love is true and will always be. Sasuke, come back. Please, I miss you!_


End file.
